


Helicopter Mom/Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE BABY MOMENTS, Alpha Otabek, Alpha Victor, First fic lmao, Fluff, Love Children, M/M, Omega Yurio, Omega Yuuri, Otabek is a pure dad, awkward first date, daddybek, everyone is saved by the fluff, gets better, idk about angst cause I hate it, otayuri is main ship, yurio is helicopter mom, yuuri and Victor child also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the beginning startibg from their first date to their kids (maybe) going to college. Yurio and Otabek Omegaverse fic where there's too much fluff dad jokes and cinnamon roll mine field!! (Don't worry they're like idk 18 and beka is 21 so no underage stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfiction before so this should be fun.... ummm but please I hope you enjoy please comment anything I could do to add on to this fic baby name suggestions too are good!! Please enjoy

**YURIO POV**May 8, 2017 Dear Diary today is my first date with Beka! This may come off cheesy but I want tonight to end with us walking along the shore with me saying "what do you call a dog on a beach?" And when he asks why I'll answer with "sandy eggo" pray tonight will go great!

After Yurio finishes being basic and keeping a diary he chooses his outfit for his date. After an hour of throwing around cringey mcr shirts he bought from hottopic, he picks out a white crop top and high waisted skinny jeans. He puts his already shoulder blade length hair into a messy bun, grabs his phone, the hurries out the house to call a taxi to meet up with Otabek.

 

6:30pm May 7, 2017 As Otabek waited for Yuri to arrive at the restaurant he imagined about what Yuri would be wearing and how beautiful Yuri always looked smiling up at him. *ring ring* "hello Beka?! Are you already at the place!" "Sorry I had trouble back at home with Albina she scratched up the wall again." "Ohh it's okay Yura I just got here." (Otabek trying to make it so that Yuri won't feel bad) "I'll be there in like 5 minutes you know you don't have to wait for me?" "I'm fine I'll wait! Bye Yura" "beep" Finally Yuri got to the restaurant and met up with Otabek outside. "so....... wanna head inside you look a little cold yura?" "Well damn your right!" Yuri grabbed Otabeks arm and held it close to his chest for a little warmth (and to be a tease) They walked into the restaurant and found a table in the corner where they sat talking and flirting a bit. Once they had ordered their food and finished eating it the couple walked around the plaza/shopping center the restaurant was surrounded by. "Beka look, look! It's a sephora!" "Do you wanna buy something I can pay?" "Really Beka!? Your the best!" Yuri grabbed Otabek again with a smile as bright as the sun, and practically ran into sephora. "Hi! Welcome to Sephora are you looking for anything in particular?" The lady working there looked a little puzzled on why two guys one in trendy Forever 21 clothes and the other looking like a swimsuit model would walk into a makeup store?, but she didn't really care. "We're good, there's nothing I'm looking for in particular, but thank you!" "Yura did you notice her staring?" "Hmm Beka? Oh yea I know at least she wasn't a bitch!?" The night came to an end while they (as Yuri hoped)walked on the beach shore hand in hand. Yuri was wearing Otabeks jacket over his top because Otabek had insisted and cause all he wore was a crop top which was dumb. "Hey yura?" Otabek asked before facing Yuri. "Yes Beka?" Yuri turned to face him. Otabek was blushing and was almost as red as a tomato. They locked eyes and Yuri felt almost like he was under a spell

Keeping eye contact, Otabek gently grasped Yuris chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

The kiss was sweet not harsh and forced. This is all Yuri wanted, he wanted a mate in that moment he had remebered that otabek was an alpha, so Yuri just wanted him more. The kiss got messier tongues touching, teeth clashing a little, and a bit of Yuri being a tease and biting Bekas lip. After their little make out session, Otabek and Yuri drove their way back to Otabeks apartment to get a be a lot more "physically active" The ride to Bekas apartment was serene Yuri had his slender arms wrapped around Bekas waist on his mototcycle. Summer nights in Altamy were cool but too chilly for Yuris taste. Once the couple got off the bike Otabek picked up Yuri by the waist, throwed him over his shoulder, and sped walked to his apartment, he quickly unlocked his door out of anticipation of FINALLY having Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri was squirming in the alphas arms but also giggling and being a little tease. The Alpha ran to his room where he gently tossed the omega onto the bed where Yuri just started rolling around on. Otabek soon joined him in a giant bear hug making it so that he wouldn't be able to move, but Yuri didn't mind because having this much attention was a privilege for an omega like him. They say there in bed cuddling, kissing, and being just the perfect couple. Otabek kissing Yuri from his collarbone to his neck, leaving marks, but when Beka found the omegas scent gland, Otabek found delite in the sweet sweet aroma coming off of his partners neck. When Yuri realized Otabek had found Yuris scent gland he got all the more aroused. Otabek continued kissing and gently nipping at the gland and around it. Yuri had enough Yuri turned around to face Otabek and straddled the Alphas lap and said the sweet sweet words. Almost as sweet as his scent. "let me ride you daddy." Otabek was in total awe. First he thought fuck then he thought about how it's their first date but then realized he was already hard and so was Yuri.

Yuri being the one who asked Otabek if he could ride him, was prepared for anything because he did plan a little to finally bond with Otabek after so long even though it was their first date. He didn't care he love Otabek and knew he loved him back and Yuri was very sure he wanted to spend his life with Beka as his Alpha and have his pups.

 

Otabek said okay to what Yuri had asked and just played along with the "daddy" nickname but at the same time he maybe liked it.


	2. IMPORTANT STUFF I NEED TO TALK ABOUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important updates to the fic and ideas I have

So I have some doubts about my fic i wanna continue from the beginning but at the same time I also want to just start from YURIO already being pregnant and Japanese Yuuri being pregnant too cause I wanna skip to all the babies I guess you could just either dm on Instagram or comment my @ is @http.maggles


	3. Man Womb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of previous chapter I can either write more chapters with less words or lots of words less words idk yet but I should've put this in notes lmao oh well but they bond in this chapter exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING MY YAOI TRASH I really hope your enjoying I'm gonna try and upload everyday but we'll see

(Time skip cause no one cares for plot if you do just comment I can give you details of the plot)

 

"Yura just breathe" Otabek told Yuri to do so for Yuri was giving birth to their first born pups

Before they had wondered why Yuras stomach was bigger than a normal pregnancy and it was because he was carrying twins. As soon as Yura knew it was happening he slapped Beka across the face panicking cause it was 1:26 am and he was half asleep but also panicking too.

As soon as they got to the hospital they were checked in under 1 minute which was pretty fast or it was because Yuri was screaming cuss words the way there and in the waiting room. 

 

After an hour of waiting for Otabek to have the okay to see his lovely husband he was let into their room where Yuri was half asleep and still cursing 

"That's my yura." Otabek whispered softly before placing a soft kiss to his omegas head before sitting down.

 

\------------------------------------

 

It was now 3:24 am and Yuri was going through labor now was the time for the new parents to meet their beautiful offspring. 

"FUCK" "HOW BIG ARE THESE BABIES"

"DAMN THESE PUPS ARE BIGGER THAN BEKA" 

after 20 minutes of Yuri Plisetsky labor monologue he had pushed his pups out and into the world.

The twins were a girl and boy  
The Girl being: Klara Sofya Altin  
The Boy being: Maxim Temur Altin 

"Theyre beautiful my котенок (kitten btw)"  
Otabek said as he held his daughter Klara in his arms whilst Yuri held their son Maxim in his arms as well.

Klara Sofya Altin  
-Chocolate hair like Beka  
-sea blue green eyes like yura  
-smiles a lot unlike both parents oddly 

 

Maxim Temur Altin  
-light blonde hair like yura  
-dark brown eyes like otabek  
-a little shy but becomes smiley 

 

After the pups had their feet and hand prints stamped and yura had some time to rest the altins could go home but first otabek had to go back home and grab the baby carrier and car seats and all the baby stuff they needed in their car. Although he hated leaving his котенок alone it was for their children so he kinda had too.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

" so my sweet kitten where the pups really "bigger" than me?" Otabek asked jokingly to his omega.  
"The fuck they were. I honeslty was about to come there and then but remembered I was pushing babies out of my man womb!" Yura answered with a flushed face.

 

Once they had gotten home the kids were put to bed in the couples bedroom while Yura and Beka snuggled warmly in their bed knowing they finally had their own pups.

*wahhh* "beka go change Klara's diaper!" Yuri was too tired from the night before after pushing two babies out of him.

 

"I already changed her diaper twice and fed her why else would she be crying" beka was tired as well but he loved his yura too much to say no.

 

"Ugghh fine bring her to me." Yura took his daughter in his hands and cradled her till she fell asleep in his arms. 

"Shh shh" yura almost silently whispered to his sleeping pup.

8:45 am October 6,2017

"Augh" Yuri twisted and turned in bed when he heard the alarm clock going off.  
Slowly Yuri got up and out of bed to see where Otabek went.  
The babies were gone so he probably was feeding them or in their playroom doing who knows what!

(Otabek being a DAD)

 

"Beka! Where are you!" Yuri wasn't exactly yelling but more like speaking louder than you should in the morning.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Otabek had gotten up early to check on his new born pups to make sure everything was okay. The doctors had said to always pay close attention to them just to be safe and if anything happened to call the hospital immediately, but everything seemed fine so he gently picked up Maxim and Klara to feed and change their diapers before his котенок woke from his peaceful slumber.

 

\----------—------------------

 

"Oh Beka what are you doing?" When Yuri finally found the alpha he fell in love all over again.

"Oh good morning котенок!" Otabek had greeted Yuri when he saw his husband half asleep face.

 

"Click" "snap" 

Yuri pulled his phone out and had a full on photo shoot with his husband and their two children.

 

"Yura what are you even doing?" Otabek had said with a little giggle at the end and Yuri wanted to lock them in their room for the rest of the day snuggling and getting it on,but Yuri knew they had a responsibility of raising their children and it had to be done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just skip to the babies cause one of my readers commented also thank you! I honeslty forgot your user but I will check it again!! 
> 
> Also should next chapter be their birthday party for one years old or more baby memories??

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD OMEGAVERSE STUFF AND HOW YURI IS AN OMEGA AND OTABEK IS ALPHA don't worry Victor and Yuuri are coming later chilli out. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of many more!!❤️


End file.
